The present invention relates to a wind-powered machine for producing energy, and more particularly to such a machine with has improved mechanism for increasing its efficiency and durability.
Man has attempted to harness the force of the wind to produce working power or energy. However, it has been found that it is possible through new innovations to improve the efficiency, reliability, and durability of such equipment.
In present day culture electrical energy use continues to rise and sources for production of such energy, such as fossil fuel, nuclear reactors, hydropower, etc. are limited resources. One source that has yet to be fully tapped is wind powered energy generation.
Several attempts have been made in the past to harness wind power for electrical generation but these have often been less successful than hoped for due to high costs, low efficiency, and lack of reliability and durability.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an efficient means to extract energy from the wind. Another object is to provide a wind-powered machine for producing energy that effectively channels large volumes of air to a rotor to efficiently use available wind. A further object is to provide a machine that is mounted on a unique turntable, or pivot, mechanism permitting the rotor to be faced into the wind. Another object of the invention is provide a unique mounting for the rotor and wind deflectors and to provide a rotatable coupling through which electrical energy may be passed from a generator driven by the rotor to external storage or transmission means. Yet another object the invention is to provide a low cost, high efficiency, reliable and durable wind-powered machine for producing energy.